Society, The
Restrictions: (Race/class limits) None Time Zone: Varies, mostly EST RP Style: Medium - Heavy PvP Style: Medium PvE/Raid Style: Medium Vent: None =General FAQ= Who are we? We are a medium to heavy RP guild that encourages Role-Playing, PvP and End game content. The guild is broken into several "Factions" to encourage more roleplay within the guild. How do Factions work? Each member will start off as a Commoner, someone who knows the society exists and deals with each of the faction's leaders. There will come a time where they will have to choose a faction. The list of factions are not complete as the guild is starting from scratch but all the mechanics will be done soon enough. Some example factions are "The Nobles" - "The Blades" - "Shadows" and so fourth. See second post for more detailed information. Who leads The Society? The faction officers will work as a council of leaders to make decisions on the guilds well being. If no decision can be made, or there is foul play in politics the Guild Master, will have the deciding vote. =Roleplay= We encourage Roleplay - Guild chat will be primarily used for it. We welcome all types of roleplayers, beginners to advanced, and we ask that you respect one another. Since there are no chat channels, all OOC within the guild will be marked with ((ooc)). As we understand the game is new, and questions out of character will need to be asked. My friend Roleplays but I do not, can I join with him? Yes, as long as you make an effort to respect the rules, using ((ooc)) and do not disrupt RP. However, if you have a name that breaks any of the rules, we will ask that you re-roll or petition for a name change before joining. There will be no Demonownsme names of any sort. =PvP= Certain rules apply, this is a RPvP server and we do support our PvP'ers. 1. Do not kill people that con grey to you, unless defending. 1b. You may kill someone that cons grey if there name is in violation of our ruleset. Names like: PwNU, RPSucks, Dudeguy. 2. No spawn camping, that will not be tolerated. 3. No Zone camping, if they zone in, give them time to move around away from the doors. 4. No attacking a player in midst of combat. 5. We believe in Eye for an Eye, if any of these are done to you, then forget the rules, and let their blood rain. Just remember, rule 2 & 3 are considered exploits, so do so at your own risk. Someone keeps killing me, will I get the support of my guild? Yes, anyone who attacks The Society will be open hunting to any and all members, regardless of level. =Joining= How do I sign up? Send Thane, Usalgar, or Serathe, a IC message. In the future we will require applications if we begin taking on to many members. ((Once the mail system is up and running, be sure to click apply on the guild information tab.)) Can I lead a faction? Most of the faction leaders have already been chosen. However, as any community factions have a tendancy to rise up. With good IC work, it is more than possible, feel free to discuss it with Thane or any other faction leader. Do you mass recruit? No, you should never see us auctioning off our guild for more members, we believe in quality over quanity. Guild Village? With your support we hope so. *smiles* =Notes= *Website is in the works! For now check us out at Guildportal.com *TS or Vent will be used in the event there is a raid, other members are welcome to forge there own and invite members to join, it is not required as we feel it takes away from the roleplaying imersion. =Final thought Since the guild is still in the processes of being organized, website, rules, etc; we still invite you to join us, but to have patience in the beginning stages.